¿Es cierto que puedes ver fantasmas?
by starsdust
Summary: Después de la muerte de Lugonis, algunas cosas van a cambiar en el santuario. Manigoldo/Albafica.


Lugonis de Piscis había muerto.

Se lo había informado su maestro, el patriarca Sage, usando un tono lúgubre y solemne que le había puesto los pelos de punta. Como era previsible, Albafica tomaría su lugar, y según Sage eso significaba que Manigoldo debía esperar que ciertas cosas cambiaran en el santuario. Manigoldo, que había creído haber sido más discreto con el tema de Albafica, le había dado la espalda y refunfuñado algo sobre cómo todo eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Sabía que él no era el favorito de Lugonis: los favoritos de Lugonis eran los que se mantenían lejos de Albafica, y él no había puesto demasiada voluntad en eso.

Aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Albafica, tenía esperanzas de que quizás ahora pudiera tener que dejar de estar andando a escondidas para poder rasguñar momentos donde encontrarse con él, por más que esos pensamientos eran seguidos por la imagen de Lugonis volviendo del más allá para clavarle una rosa en el corazón por siquiera estar considerándolo como posibilidad.

Pensándolo bien, sin embargo, entendía que lo que su maestro había dicho parecía implicar algo oscuro. El cambio no sería para bien. Desde la noticia, Manigoldo no había sabido nada de Albafica, y la expectativa lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se preguntaba si tendría que ir él mismo a buscarlo adonde fuera que se estaba ocultando, aunque no supiera qué decirle, y quizás terminara diciendo lo equivocado. "¡Tu maestro está muerto! ¡Felicidades por convertirte en Santo de Oro!"

En los más optimistas de sus escenarios hipotéticos, Albafica buscaba consuelo en sus brazos y Manigoldo decía por obra de algún milagro exactamente lo que él quería escuchar, y a eso le seguía un beso íntimo e intenso. En la realidad, los labios de Albafica le dejaban un gusto amargo y la lengua dormida, pero en su fantasía nada de eso ocurría.

En otras versiones, Albafica lo llevaba a una habitación secreta que había descubierto en su nuevo hogar en el templo de Piscis, y le decía que esta vez no habría reglas de ningún tipo. Y lo que seguía, ¡ah! Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero eso no lo detenía a la hora de imaginar cada detalle. Después estaban los escenarios desastrosos, en que Sage lo mandaba al infierno por andar deshonrando el santuario de Atenea con sus andanzas, o peor aún, en que Albafica le decía que al fin se había dado cuenta de que el olor a muerte de Manigoldo no iba con la fragancia de las rosas de Piscis.

La espera por novedades, alargada por la ansiedad, se acabó esa noche, cuando Albafica apareció en la puerta de su templo, cabeza baja y cabello cayendo como las ramas de un sauce sobre su rostro. Vestía ropas sencillas y arrugadas. Ni rastro aún de la armadura dorada que acababa de heredar.

—¡Alba! —dijo Manigoldo, yendo hacia él.

Sin alzar la cabeza, Albafica levantó la mano, indicándole que se detuviera.

—No te me acerques —susurró, con voz temblorosa.

Manigoldo no supo qué hacer con los brazos que iban directo por un abrazo, así que apoyó una mano sobre la cintura y con la otra se rascó la cabeza.

—Escuché de tu maestro —dijo, resoplando—. Una mierda.

Dar vueltas no serviría de nada, y tampoco era su estilo. Que fuera lo que fuera. Bastante estaba esforzándose en no hablar mal de Lugonis, ya con eso se merecía un aplauso. Albafica no mostró reacción alguna a sus palabras. Todavía sin mirarlo, murmuró:

—Lo maté.

—¿Eh?

—Soy veneno.

Su cara podía estar oculta por la melena, pero su voz dejaba en claro que estaba llorando. Clavado donde estaba para respetar la distancia que Albafica había puesto entre los dos, Manigoldo se sintió inservible.

—A ver —comenzó a decir—, tengo entendido que la sangre de Piscis es venenosa, pero tampoco es para…

—Mi maestro me dijo —lo interrumpió Albafica—, que tenía que elegir entre el mundo de los hombres y el mundo de Piscis. No quería dejarlo solo, y por eso acepté el ritual de intercambio de sangre. Y ahora mi veneno es demasiado fuerte, y él está muerto por eso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que esta sería la consecuencia? Que él moriría por mi culpa, y yo quedaría solo también... ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto?

—No estás solo —dijo Manigoldo, probando dar un paso adelante para acercarse.

—¡No! Maté a mi maestro, que tenía resistencia al veneno, ¿qué podría pasar contigo? ¿Vas a morirte también?

—No tengo planeado hacer ningún intercambio de sangre contigo. No tengo ese fetiche en particular, así que no debería ser un problema.

Albafica levantó la cabeza y cuando Manigoldo vio por fin su rostro, devastado por la angustia, se arrepintió de cada palabra que acababa de salir de su boca.

—¡Sí es un problema! —sollozó Albafica—. ¿Quién dice que sea solo mi sangre? A estas alturas, podría ser todo el resto de mí, mi sudor, mi saliva, mis... —con el dorso de su mano intentó secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlas.

—¿No estás asumiendo mucho? —replicó Manigoldo, sin medir el volumen de su voz, que empezó a escalar—. ¿Y entonces qué, no vas a dejar que vuelva a tocarte nunca más? Porque eso me parece una porquería. Para mí, para ti, para todos. ¿Qué manera de vivir es esa?

—¿Y qué se supone que vaya a hacer? —exclamó Albafica—. No quiero lastimarte —agregó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

La imagen desarmó a Manigoldo. Maldito, precioso, estúpido Albafica. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Odiaba verlo llorar, aunque incluso así se viera hermoso.

—Alba, no... Tu maestro murió y es tremenda cagada. No es el mejor momento para hablarlo, supongo. Olvida todo lo que dije. Después lo vemos bien.

Albafica asintió y se llevó una mano a la boca, como si esperara con eso poder detener su propio llanto. Manigoldo decidió tomar el gesto como una señal de progreso y se acercó un poco más a él, aunque sin animarse a tocarlo. Estaba bastante seguro de que hacerlo significaría recibir un puñetazo que lo mandaría escaleras abajo hasta las puertas del templo de Aries, por más que Albafica dijera no querer herirlo.

—¿Es cierto que puedes ver fantasmas? —preguntó de pronto Albafica en un susurro.

La pregunta tomó a Manigoldo por sorpresa.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso. Digamos que a veces.

—¿Crees que podrías tratar de hablar con mi maestro?

Por supuesto que tenía que ver con eso. Manigoldo se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé si se podría a estas alturas —explicó—. No sé si deba ni intentarlo. El tema con las almas a las que puedo invocar es diferente. Y a no ser que se presenten voluntariamente, son almas en pena. Con Lugonis es distinto. E incluso si por un milagro pudiera llamarlo, no creo que fuera una situación agradable para nadie. Y creo que me odiaba un poquito, o mucho. En especial después de aquella vez, ya sabes.

"Aquella vez" había sido una vez en que Albafica acordado que sí, sí quería saber cómo se sentía un beso, después de todo. Manigoldo había estado más que dispuesto a mostrarle, prometiendo respetar las instrucciones de Albafica a rajatabla ("solo en los labios, no me toques, sé breve"). Al separarse, Albafica sonreía un poco, y cuando Manigoldo le preguntó qué le había parecido, la respuesta había sido que no estaba seguro, así que deberían volver a intentarlo. Las reglas se volvieron más laxas la segunda vez, así que Manigoldo pudo sentir un poco más de su compañero. Lo recordaba tibio y suave, un poco tembloroso. Esa fue también su primera probada de la inusual sensación de hormigueo que acompañaba los besos de Albafica.

El hormigueo, sin embargo, terminó siendo la menor de sus preocupaciones. Como invocado por un poder divino, Lugonis se había materializado de la nada. O quizás llevara un buen rato viéndolos, y Manigoldo no lo había notado, tan concentrado como estaba en asuntos más interesantes. Lo que sí era seguro era que Lugonis no encontraba su pequeño experimento para nada productivo, y cuando hizo notar su presencia lo hizo con furia, haciendo que Manigoldo volara por los aires.

—¡Maestro, perdón! —había escuchado hablar a Albafica, mientras intentaba recuperarse de la sacudida.

—Estoy muy decepcionado, Albafica —había sentenciado Lugonis—. Creí que entendías la gravedad de lo que implica este compromiso con el camino de Piscis.

Al final, Manigoldo tenía que aceptar que Lugonis lo había asustado más de lo estaba dispuesto a admitir. Al llegar a sus aposentos había vomitado.

—Esto nunca puede volver a pasar —le había dicho Albafica cuando volvieron a encontrarse.

—Me da igual, y además tu maestro es peor que el viejo —había respondido Manigoldo, fingiendo desinterés, pero todavía un poco perturbado por el incidente.

Como era de esperarse, las palabras habían sido solo palabras. Sus encuentros clandestinos se volverían a repetir, y cada tanto Albafica prometería de nuevo que esa vez, de verdad, en serio, sería la última, y haría de cuenta que nada había pasado al cruzárselo en otras partes, hasta volver a caer en lo mismo. Resultaba que Albafica era dedicado, y estudioso, y obediente, pero también era humano, y curioso, y arriesgado cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Ahora, carcomido por el dolor, de su característica distinción y orgullo quedaba poco rastro.

—Solo quería hablar con él una vez más —dijo Albafica, entre lágrimas—. Qué idiota.

—No, no, no —intentó consolarlo Manigoldo, con poco éxito.

En el fondo estaba agradecido de que Albafica hubiera desistido de intentar invocar a Lugonis. Además de que no creía que fuera posible, si se hubiera dado el milagro de poder llamarlo, Manigoldo hubiera terminado queriendo mandarlo al inframundo de vuelta por haber hecho llorar a Albafica de esa manera.

—No sé lo que vaya a pasar ahora conmigo. Pero tengo que honrar el legado de mi maestro y recorrer el mismo camino solitario.

—Bueno, espera, tampoco te apresures tanto.

—No quiero que te mueras —insistió Albafica, como si creyera que esa era una posibilidad real—. Sería inconveniente —añadió, en lo que sonó como un intento poco creíble de restarle importancia a su confesión.

_"No jodas, que no estoy hecho de manteca",_ fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a la mente de Manigoldo. Fue por muy poco que pudo detenerlas antes de que se le escaparan, atropelladas y toscas. ¡Ah, las cosas que hacía por Albafica!

—No va a pasar —dijo finalmente. Siguiendo un relámpago de inspiración, desprendió la capa de su armadura y la puso sobre Albafica, que dio un respingo al entender cuál era su intención—. ¿Al menos esto debería estar bien? —preguntó, apoyando una mano sobre la cabeza del otro, ahora protegida por la tela.

Albafica se arropó en la capa con cuidado y dejó que Manigoldo se acercara a él hasta rodearlo en un abrazo. Manigoldo lo apretó contra sí y, sin saber lo que le esperaba en el futuro, volvió a creer que había esperanza de que las más optimistas de sus fantasías se cumplieran.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota:**

No sabía si publicar esto acá porque meeeh. Pero aprovechando que estoy resubiendo cosas revisadas (corrigiendo y quitando algunas cosas), acá la dejo.

Originalmente sí se le iba a aparecer el fantasma de Lugonis a Manigoldo, lol (solo iba a poder verlo él).

BTW, hola, Postaza (?)-Agrego una respuesta a una pregunta que viene de ella, qué pasaba en la versión en que se aparecía el fantasma de Lugonis: La idea es que fuera bien al final, y que fuera una aparición con buenas intenciones, y más tirando hacia un arrepentimiento y tristeza por herir a Alba. En esta historia, el punto de vista está fuertemente arraigado en Manigoldo, y mi intención era que él fuera un narrador no muy confiable. Lo cual se ve por ejemplo en que asociara que terminó vomitando con Lugonis en lugar de con el beso de Albafica (posibilidad más probable).

En fin. Gracias por leer a quienes se topen con la historia y lleguen hasta acá :)


End file.
